Talk:Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000, Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-98.21.18.185-20181022174111
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney & Friends home video for Season 6 released on December 26, 2000. Contentsshow Plot Edit It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Keesha (Mera Baker) Jeff (Austin Ball) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Kristen (Sara Hickman) Jill (Lana Whittington) The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) SongsEdit Barney Theme Song The Rainbow Song Just Imagine Castles So High Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day Roses are Red Silly Sounds Laugh With Me! What Makes a Flower So Pretty? Five Little Butterflies If All the Raindrops The Friendship Song Ring Around the Rosie London Bridge The Having Fun Song Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) I Love You TriviaEdit This video marked: The first and so far the only Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. The first time an episode or home video was rescored by a different music director prior to release. As evident by the screener, Bob Singleton scored the video first, then Joe Phillips rescored the video. The final real appearances of Kristen and Jill. The only real time Kristen appeared with Jill and Stephen with glasses. The only real appearance of The Queen of Hearts. Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, and The King of Hearts do not appear in the real 2000 version of this video. Carol Farabee, the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. The music done by Bob Singleton is used in the screener (as well as all Buena Vista, Fox and Paramount prints) while the music redone by Joe Phillips is used in original Lyrick Studios prints and all Lionsgate prints (as well as all Sony and Universal prints). Besides a different music director, the screener also featured the Season 4 version of the "Barney Theme Song" and a different recording for the Rhyming Machine. On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in both the custom 1995 and the real 2000 versions of this video because he made his actual debut in 2006. On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). The arrangement for "Just Imagine" done by Joe Phillips would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. The arrangement for "If All the Raindrops" done by Joe Phillips would later be used starting in Season 7. Scare Factor Edit Medium to high - The music done by Bob Singleton can get to some. Nightmare - The music redone by Joe Phillips is 1,000,000 times more scarier than the one done by Bob Singleton and is bound to scare more than a few. QuotesEdit